El hechizo de la verdad
by Sakudepp
Summary: Akane ha sido víctima de una de las jugarretas de Shampoo, durante una semana estará bajo el hechizo de la verdad, dirá toda la verda siempre, devido a ello, decide fugarse durante esa semana para ponerse "a salvo" de sus padres y su prometido...


Los personajes de ésta historía no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago ésto como entretenimiento, sin ánimo de lucro.

Ésta historía se me ocurrió también en el trabajo jiji xDD de verda que me gustó mucho el resultado, sería un final perfecto, en fin... Rumiko y sus cosas, espero que les guste y dejarme sus opiniones porfiii :)

El hechizo de la verdad.

Akane subió corriendo hacia su habitación, se encontraba muy alterada, cogió su mochila de viaje y comenzó a llenarla con todo lo que podía serle útil. Bajó las escaleras con la mochila a cuestas y se topó con Nabiki.

-¿A dónde vas hermanita?, ¿qué te hizo Ranma esta vez?- preguntó curiosa su hermana.  
-Nada... Ranma no me hizo nada, fue Shampoo- dijo.  
- ¿Qué te hizo ese pequeño monstruo esta vez?-

Akane le contó a su hermana todo lo ocurrido, y le dijo que se iba una semana entera para ponerse "a salvo". Antes de dejarla ir quiso aprovechar la situación y le preguntó:

-Akane, ¿huyes de Ranma verdad?, ¿estás enamorada de él?-preguntó riendo.  
-Si-respondi una enfadada Akane.  
-¿si a qué?-

-Sí a todo- y dicho ésto se marchó.  
-"jijiji que bien me lo voy a pasar"-pensaba Nabiki.

Al cabo de dos horas Ranma llegó a casa enfadado porque Akane lo había dejado solo en el colegio, la estubo buscando por todos lados sin éxito, parecía que se la hubiese tragado la tierra. La buscó en el Dojo, en su habiatación y nada, sin rastro de ella, bajó al salón y se encontró a casi toda su familia reunida ayí. Su padre en forma de oso y su tio jugando al go, el maestro planchando su colección, su madre y Kasumi charlando alegremente y Nabiki viendo la tele. Todos menos Akane.

-¿Dónde está Akane?- se decidió a preguntar.

-Akane se fugó de casa porque no quería verte más- reía Nabiki.

-¿Qué?- reguntó Ranma asombrado.

-En realidad ha sido prometida al hijo de un marqués y se fue a vivir con el- dijo el maestro.

-¿CÓMO?- Ranma palideció.

-No seais malos por favor, Ranma, Akane se ha tomado unas vacaciones y volver en una semana- dijo Kasumi.

-¿Vacaciones?, ¡pero si estamos a mitad de semana!-

-No te preocupes Akane se lo puede permitir- dijo Nabiki- aunque si quieres la verdad te costar 3000 yenes-.

-Me da igual donde esté Akane- y dicho esto se fue directo al Dojo.

Ayí estubo entrenado durante una hora y luego se dirigió al baño.

-"¿Dónde estará esa tonta?"- pensaba.

Al salir del cuarto de baño se encontró con Nabiki.

-¿De verdad que no quieres saber dónde está Akane?, mira que te interesa cuñadito- decía Nabiki.

-Bueno está bien... sumalo a lo que te debo- dijo resignado.

-¡BIEN!-grió - bueno empiezo, por lo visto Akane fue esta tarde al restaurante de Shampoo, porque ésta la llamó , y ayí se reunió con las otras dos, Kodachi y Ukyo,estuvieron hablando de no se que, pero que en el te que le sirvieron le echaron algo, porque querían sacar cierta información a mi hermanita...-

-¿Qué le hizo lo que le echaron?- preguntó preocupado Ranma.

-Verás... lo que le dieron a Akane tenía un efecto terrible- decía Nabiki.

-¡Deja de jugar Nabiki!- le reprochaba enfadado.

-Jajaja, mi hermanita durante una semana dirá la verdad a todo lo que le pregunten, es algo as como un elixir de la verdad-dijo.

-¿Y por eso se fue Akane?- preguntó Ranma extrañado.

-Si y huyó despavorida jeje-reía-¿no te imaginas cuñadito, porque mi hermanita decidió huir de ti y de todos nosotros durante esa semana?-

-Ni idea-dijo Ranma.

-Ohh Ranma tu eres muy tonto, y Akane una cobarde- dijo Nabiki dejando solo a Ranma.

Ranma se quedó pensativo, Akane se habia ido porque le habian dado una pócima de la verdad... algo que querian saber Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi, y además Nabiki había dicho que era una cobarde.

-¡TENGO QUE IR A BUSCARLA!- y dicho ésto se puso a preparar su maleta.

Cuando la tuvo lista, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al salón.

-Familia me voy a buscar a Akane-dijo.

-¿Qué?-dijeron al unisono.

-No puedo entender como habeis dejado ir a esa patosa sola y durante una semana- decía muy serio.

Soun se acercó a Ranma y lo abrazó llorando.

-Eso es hijo mio, ve a salvar a mi niña y luego traela de vuelta para que os podais casar buahhhh-decía Soun.

-Eso es muy varonil hijo-dijo una emosionada Nadoka.

-Yo también estoy preocupada- dijo Kasumi.

-"Así se hace hijo"-cartel del panda.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- preguntó el maestro.

-¡NO!-respondió Ranma.

-¿Pero tienes idea de donde encontrarla?- preguntó curiosa Nabiki.

-Quizás... después de todo es Akane- y dicho ésto se marchó.

Akane cuando salió del dojo se dirigió a la estación de trenes, tendría que irse lejos , conocía lo suficiente a Ranma como para saber que éste podría ir a buscarla.

Se bajó en la estación de Okinawa y caminó destino a las montañas. Estuvo andando un par de horas y se hizo de noche. Se sentó en una roca que había en medio de un camino y bebió , en ese momento la vió una anciana.

-Oie pequeña, ¿que haces aquí tan sola?- preguntó la anciana.

-Este... estaba de viaje y paré a descansar- contestó Akane.

-¿Viajando sola?-

-Si... bueno... jeje-

-¿Quieres pasar la noche en mi casa, pequeña?- preguntó la anciana.

Akane asentió y acompañó a la señora, no vivia muy lejos de ayí. Entró en la casa y se sentó a la mesa mientras la anciana le ofrecia un plato de comida.

-Gracias-dijo Akane.

-Denada pequeña, por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó.

-Me llamo Akane, Akane Tendo- dijo sonriendo.

-Bonito nombre, yo soy Ray-dijo la anciana devolviendole la sonrisa tiernamente.

-Este... Ray, ¿vive sola?-

_No, mi marido tiene que estar por llegar-constestó.

En ese instante un viejecito entró por la puerta saludando, dejando su abrigo en el perchero y luego sentarse en la mesa.

-Querido ella es Akane, una chica que me encontré, viaja sola y la invité a pasar la noche- decía Ray.

-Encantado Akane, se bienvenida-dijo el anciano- ¿qué te trae por estos bosques y más viajando sola?-preguntó curioso.

Akane les explicó como pudo lo ocurrido con Shampoo y las demás, y como huyó de su casa para no estar ayí durante esa semana.

-Sin ánimo de querer parecer una cotilla, ¿por qué huistes de casa?- preguntó Ray.

-En realidad huyo de mi prometido- contaba Akane.

-¿De tu prometido?, ¿es qué no quieres casarte con él?- preguntó la anciana.

-No, no es eso, esque bueno... en mi estado, hay cosas que podria decir, y que no quiero que se sepa- decía tímidamente.

-¿Le ocultas cosas a tu prometido?-

-No , no le oculto nada, bueno solo una cosa, pero esque Ranma y yo tenemos una "relación" un tanto especial-

-¿No será malo?, ¿estás embarazada o algo así?- preguntó Ray preocupada.

-¡NOGGGG!no es nada de eso- decía una pálida Akane- verás es que Ranma y yo estamos prometidos por que así lo quisieron nuestros padres y bueno... aunque al principio no podía ni verle, al final no me disgustaba tanto, pero el no lo sabe...- no sabía como continuar.

-Ya entiendo pequeña... estás enamorada de el y no quieres que lo sepa, por eso huistes, ¿no?- dijo Ray.

-Si...-dijo muy sonrojada.

Pronto llegó la hora de ir a dormir y se acostaron. Al día siguiente desayunaron, y Akane se despidió de la pareja de ancianos, agradeciendoles su hospitalidad.

-Prometeme Akane que irás con mucho cuidado y por favor a la vuelta, ¿podrías pasar por casa para saber que estás bien?- preguntó la anciana.

-¡Claro!, y de verdad muchas gracias por todo-

Akane abrazó a Ray y a su marido, y se dispuso a adentrarse más en el bosque. Por la tarde, Ray volvia camino a su casa y justo en la misma roca donde encontró a Akane el día anterior, vió a un joven de la misma edad que Akane, éste estaba revisando un mapa y ella se acercó a el.

-Perdone por mi curiosidad pero, ¿no será usted Ranma, el prometido de Akane?- dijo.

-¿Usted conoce a mi pro... Akane?-preguntó Ranma sorprendido.

-Si, tube la oportunidad de conocerla ayer- respondió Ray-ven acompañame a mi casa-

Ranma acompañó a la anciana a su casa, ésta le contó que Akane había pasado la noche ayí, pero que se había ido esa misma mañana.

-¿Qué ya se ha ido?, ¿a dónde?- preguntó Ranma.

- Realmente y espero que Akane pueda perdonarme, pero no me siento tranquila sabiendo que esa chica se vaya sola por una semana, además no comparto sus motivos para irse- dijo Ray.

-¿Sus motivos?- preguntó curioso.

-Bueno eso es cosa de ustedes dos, que a lo mejor deberian hablar y aclarar algunas cosas-

-¿Aclarar?-

-Bueno joven yo te digo donde me dijo que se dirigía, si me prometes ir a por ella y traerla a salvo, podeis quedaros aquí todo el tiempo que querais- dijo la anciana.

-Claro- dijo Ranma.

-Bien, ella salió esta mañana camino hacia el bosque, dijo que se dirigía hacia el norte y acamparía ésta noche, si te das prisa la alcanzarás- decía Ray.

-Ok, me voy- Ranma corrió hacía la puerta.

-Joven- le llamó.

-¿Si?- se detubo.

-Traela de vuelta, y pasen por casa, quiero saber como están- dijo la anciana.

-Descuida-dijo Ranma- por cierto, gracias por cuidarla- y dicho ésto se marchó.

Ranma corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, abriendose paso por el follaje del bosque. Al cabo de tres horas pudo ver a lo lejos una tienda de campaña, tenía luz dentro por eso pudo verla. Se acercó con cuidado, abrió la cremallera, ahí pudo ver como Akane se encontraba completamente dormida.

-Será tonta, se ha quedado dormida con la luz encendida- dijo Ranma.

Se arrodilló cerca de ella, se sintió alividado de verla sana y salva. Se quedó mirando su rostro mientras dormia.

-Que tranquila se la ve- dijo sonriendo.

-Ran... Ranma-decía Akane entre sueños.

Ésto hizo que Ranma se sonrojara, se acercó a ella y con su mano acarici el rostro de su prometida. Akane se despertó.

-Mmmm..., ¿Ranma?, ¿QUÉ ?- dijo asustada.

Ranma al verla en ese estado la agarró y le dijo:

-Akane tranquila no voy a preguntarte nada, solo he venido por ti-

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- preguntó Akane un poco más calmada.

- Ya te lo he dicho, he venido por ti, no me pareció bien que te hubieses ido sin decirme nada y sola- dijo un poco enfadado.

-Yo solo...-

-Tranquila, mañana nos vamos a casa- dijo Ranma.

-¡NO!- dijo asustada.

- Tss, es tarde, vamos a dormir, mañana hablamos- dijo.

Ranma sacó su saco de dormir de la mochila y comenzó a desenrrollarlo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Akane.

-¿Cómo que qué hago?, ¿qué quieres que duerma en el tuyo?- preguntó un divertido Ranma.

-¡No!, digo ¿que qué haces en mi tienda?- volvió a preguntar Akane.

-Oh, ¿quieres que me ponga ahora que no se ve nada a montar mi tienda?, ¿tanto te molesta que duerma aquí?- preguntó Ranma.

-No...¡SI!... realmente no...- dijo una furiosa Akane.

- Jajaja, ya veo hasta donde alcanza el porder del hechizo, podría aprovecharme- dijo pícaramente.

-¿Qué ?- preguntó asustada.

-Pero no lo voy a hacer tranquila... venga a dormir- terminó de desenrrolar el saco y se metió en el.

-Buenas noches Ranma-

-Buenas noches Akane-

Los primeros rayos del sol entraban a través de la tela de la tienda, dentro Akane y Ranma seguian dormidos. La primera en despertarse fue Akane.

-Mmm... ¿dónde estoy?- preguntó una somnolienta Akane.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba en la tienda, miró a su derecha y pudo ver a Ranma muy cerca suya, se asustó , se sonrojó y al rato se tranquilizó.

-"Está tan guapo cuando duerme"- pensó.

Ranma abrió los ojos y pudo ver a su prometida mirandolo fijamente.

-¿Soy irresistible a que si?- preguntó un orgulloso Ranma.

-¡No!, si... bueno un poco,¡AYYY!-decía alterada Akane.

-Jajaja, ojalá te quedaras siempre así, sería divertido- rió.

-No, ojalá que no, no es justo- dijo Akane.

-Bueno pero me estoy portanto bien, no te quejes- decía Ranma.

-Bueno si...-dijo sonrojada.

-Vamos a desayunar Akane, la anciana esa, Ray me dió comida- dijo.

Ranma y Akane se pusieron a comer las bolas de arroz que le había dado la anciana y el te que hizo Akane.

-¿Vamos a volver a casa?- preguntó Ranma.

-No-

-¿por qué?, ya te dije que no te preguntaría nada-

-Vale tu no, pero nuestra familia si, de hecho Nabiki ya lo hizo- dijo Akane.

-¿Qué te preguntó Nabiki?- preguntó curioso.

-Que si huía de tí, y que si estaba enamorada de ti y como me preguntes más te juro que no te vuelvo a hablar en mi vida- dijo Akane enfadada.

Ranma se quedó asombrado, tenía que sacarle esa información, pero ese no era el momento.

-Bueno, y si no vamos a casa...,¿a dónde iremos?- preguntó Ranma.

-¿Iremos?-

-¿Te molesta que esté contigo?-

-No...- dijo resignada.

-Oh bien, porque no iba a dejarte sola- dijo Ranma.

-¿Y por qué me preguntas entonces?- preguntó curiosa Akane.

-Para saber tu respuesta jeje- reía.

-Te estás pasando Saotome- dijo enfadada.

-Vale, vale,¿que te parece ir a casa de esa anciana?, me dijo que podriamos quedarnos todo el tiempo que quisieramos-

-No me parece bien abusar así de su hospitalidad- dijo Akane.

-Venga Akane, esa mujer estaría encantada, quedó encantada con tu visita y me pidió que te trajera de vuelta-decía Ranma.

-Bueno vale- dijo resignada.

Terminaron de desayunar, recogieron la tienda de campaña y se dirigieron camino de vuelta a la casa de Ray. Ya por la tarde llegaron a la casa y una Ray sonriente les saludó y les invitó a pasar.

-Que bien que pudieras encontrar a tu prometida-dijo la anciana.

-si, lo dificil fue convencerla para traerla de vuelta- dijo Ranma.

-¿Entonces aun no quieres volver a casa Akane?- preguntó Ray.

-No, no quiero-

-Bueno entonces os quedareis aqu ,¿no?- preguntó emosionada.

-Pero esque me da cosa...y no queremos molestar- decía tímidamente Akane.

-Anda, anda, si estoy encantada, mis hijos y nietos no suelen visitarnos mucho y la vida en el bosque es muy aburrida-

-Bueno está bien, nos quedaremos- dijo Akane sonriendo.

-¡Bien!-

La tarde transcurrió normal, pronto llegó la hora de la cena, Akane ayudó a Ray, pero solo en cosas simples como pasarles los ingredientes, bandejas, cubiertos, no estaba de nimo para que Ranma se burlara de ella y aun menos delante de Ray y su esposo.Éste llegó justo para la hora de la cena y se sentaton a la mesa.

-¿Ustedes vais al instituto no?- preguntó Ray.

-Si, estamos en 2º de la escuela Furinkan- dijo Akane.

-¿En 2º y ya van a casaros?- preguntó el esposo de Ray.

-¡NO!- dijeron Ranma y Akane- Ranma y yo estamos prometidos por nuestros padres, se supone que cuando nos casemos, nos haremos cargo del gimnasio de mi familia- continuó Akane.

-¿Gimnasio?-

-Los dos somos herederos de las dos únicas escuelas de artes marciales estilo libre, la Tendo y la Saotome, nuestros padres quieren unirlas y de ahí el compromiso- decía Ranma.

-Ah ya veo, pues para ser un matrimonio concertado os llevais muy bien,¿no?- preguntó Ray.

-No tanto, la mayor parte del tiempo estamos peleando-dijo Akane- pero bueno somos amigos,¿no?-dijo Akane sonriendo a Ranma.

-Si claro...-dijo un sonrojado Ranma.

-Bueno chicos creo que es hora de irse a dormir, los acompaño hasta su habitación- decía la anciana.

Ray subió las escaleras seguida de Ranma y Akane y llegó hasta la habitación de huespedes.

-Solo tengo ésta habitación, espero que les sea de su agrado- dijo Ray- buenas noches-se despidió.

-Buenas noches- dijeron Ranma y Akane al unisono.

Éstos entraron en la habitación, era la misma donde durmió Akane la noche que estuvo ayí.

-Espero que estés cómodo en el saco- dijo Akane.

-¿Qué?, no seas así Akane, quiero dormir en una cama- decía Ranma molesto.

-Yo no voy a dormir en el suelo Ranma-

-Pues hazlo en la cama conmigo, tranquila no te haré nada, no tengo ningún interés en un marimacho como tú jaja-dijo.

¡Plaz! Akane golpeó a Ranma con su mazo.

-¡Baka!- dijo y salió camino al cuarto de baño a ducharse.

-"Será imbécil, simpre igual, en vez de estar aquí molestandome se podria haber ido con alguna de sus "otras prometidas""-pensaba.

Akane salió de la ducha y se dirigió hacia la habitación, ayí se encontró a Ranma sobre la cama, durmiendo.

-Como para poder echarlo- decía Akane mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

-A... Akane-dijo Ranma entre sueños.

Akane se sonrojó y pensó: "¿Estará soñando conmigo?. Acarició la mejilla de Ranma, se metió en la cama, acomodó las mantas y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente Ranma fue el primero en despertarse, abrió los ojos, y vió como la cabeza de su prometida descansaba sobre su hombro y el la tenía rodeada con sus brazos.

-"Me va a matar"- y acto seguido trató de separarse.

Akane se despertó.

-¿Qué haces Ranma?- preguntó.

-Intento ir al baño- dijo.

Ranma se tomó una ducha y bajó para desayunar. Ayí encontró a Akane charlando alegremente con Ray, ella reía todo el tiempo.

-"Que guapa es cuando sonrie, me quedaría en este bosque con ella, alejado de todos, toda mi vida...¿qué?,¿qué estoy pensando?,¡Ranma no naka!- pensaba Ranma.

-Buenos días- dijo.

-Buenos días- dijeron las mujeres al unisono.

La mañana pasó normal, Akane y Ranma intentaban ayudar a Ray con las tareas de la casa. Ranma fue de gran ayuda para tapar goteras, arreglar muebles, etc..., mientras que Akane ayudaba con la colada y demás quehaceres.

Por la tarde Ray les dijo a Ranma y Akane que la acompañaran al pueblo, así podrian aprender el camino y entretenerse. Después de media hora andando llegaron al pueblo, era pequeño, pero tenía un diminuto centro comercial con algunas tiendas y un pequeño cine.

-Akane, Ranma ya terminé mis compras, me voy a casa, venir antes de la cena- se despidió Ray.

-Ok- dijeron al unisono.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron viendo algunas tiendas, compraron algunos recuerdos para sus padres y se sentaron en un claro del bosque que daba a un río.

-¡Uaa!, menudas vacaciones más tranquilas estamos teniendo, quien lo diria- dijo Akane.

-Cierto, casi no nos hemos peleado- dijo Ranma.

-Bueno, quizás sea porque los tres motivos de nuestras peleas no se encuentras por aquí- rió.

-No solo son tres Akane, también Ryoga, Kuno, Muss...-

-Nuestros padres, Nabiki, P-chan- decía Akane.

-Ese ya lo dije- rió Ranma.

-Oh, deja de comparar a Ryoga con P-chan-dijo enfadada.

-Bueno...-

Akane le sonrió, cosa que provocó un leve sonrojo en Ranma.

-Me quedaría aquí de por vida, lejos de todo... con...tigo- dijo Ranma aun sonrojado.

Akane se sorprendió y también se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Y tu?-preguntó Ranma (iba a sacarle la información poco a poco, pero se la sacaría).

_yo también Ranma, ojalá- respondió.

-Okok, entonces,¿nos contruimos una casita por aquí y nos alejamos de la civilización?- preguntó divertido Ranma.

-Si claro... ¿y el dojo?- preguntó Akane.

-Es verdad jeje-

-¿Y como alejarte de tus "otras prometidas"?- dijo Akane.

-De esas locas me alejaría gustosamente-dijo Ranma.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Si, ...-

Estuvieron un rato en silencio contemplando el atardecer sobre el río. Casi había anochecido, Ranma se levantó y le hizo señales a Akane para que volvieran ya a la casa.

En el camino Ranma le cogió la mano a su prometida y caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la casa. Cenaron con Ray y su esposo, y subieron a su habitación. Akane se duchó y se metió en la cama. Ranma aun no se había dormido.

-No tengo sueño-dijo Ranma.

-¿Quieres que juguemos a algo?- preguntó Akane emosionada.

-¿A qué?-

-Al juego de la verdad, nos hacemos preguntas que por favor no sean muy importantes o te mato, y las contestamos los dos- dijo Akane.

-Bueno, si no son importantes...- dijo Ranma.

-Bien empiezo yo, haber...¿cuando descubristes que Santa Claus era tu padre?-preguntó Akane.

-Vaya pregunta más tonta,pues cuando tenía cinco años mi padre me dijo que ya no era un niño y me lo soltó,¿y tu?-

-¿Cinco años? que bruto es el tio Genma... pues en mi caso cuando tenía nueve años, estaba jugando al escondite con Nabiki y Kasumi y me metí en el almacén ese que hay en el dojo, y ayí encontré muchos juguetes y se lo dije a Kasumi y ya me lo contaron- contaba Akane.

-Jaja,¿hasta los nueve? que inocente- rió.

-Tu turno -

-Haber...,¿cuando decidistes hacerle experta en las artes marciales?- preguntó Ranma.

-Pues desde el principio practicamente, sabes mi madre Naoko también era experta en las artes marciales y yo quería ser como mi mama, y por eso la imitaba- dijo Akane-¿y tu?-

-Desce casi cuando nací, ya sabes como es mi padre-

-¿Te gusta alguien Ranma?- preguntó Akane sin tapujos.

-¿Qué?- dijo sonrojado-¿no se supone que no eran preguntas importantes?- dijo.

-No te he preguntado quien,¿solo si?-

-Si...¿y tu?-

-Si-respondió muy sonrojada.

Silencio.

-¿Te molesta estar conmigo?- preguntó Ranma.

-No...¿y a ti?-

-Tampoco-

-¿Te molesta el compromiso?- preguntó Akane.

-No...¿y a ti?-

-Tampoco-

Silencio.

-¿Seguimos mañana?- preguntó tímidamente Akane.

-Si, buenas noches Akane-

-Buenas noches Ranma.

Akane se acercó a Ranma y le preguntó:

-¿Te molesta?, tengo algo de frio-

-No- la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó.

Al día siguiente hiceron más de lo mismo, por la mañana ayudando en la casa a Ray y por la tarde la acompañaron al pueblo y ahí se despidieron.

-Akane, ¿y si vamos hoy a ver una peli?- preguntó Ranma.

-Hum...¿y que hechan?-

-No se,¿que tal si vamos y lo vemos?- dijo Ranma.

-Ok-dijo sonriendole.

Llegaron al cine y eligieron una de Zombis.

-¡AHH!-gritaba Akane aferrandose al brazo de Ranma.

-Akane- dijo sonrojado- no se porque te empeñas en ver pelis de este tipo si te mueres de miedo-

-No es verdad,¡AHHH!-

-Jajajaa- reía Ranma.

Terminó la película, todos se habian ido, solo quedaban en la sala Ranma y Akane, ésta estaba aterrada en los brazos de Ranma.

-Akane,¿nos vamos?- preguntó Ranma.

-¡NO!-

-Akane venga...-

No obtuvo respuesta, asi que decidió cogerla en brazos y así sacarla del cine. Una vez fuera la bajó al suelo, le cogió su mano y casi arrastrandola la llevó al claro del río y se sentaron.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Akane saliendo del estado de Shock.

-En el claro, cerca de río, bosque, tu te fuistes, yo te seguí...-respondió Ranma.

-Bueno eso lo se...¡baka!-

-¿Estas mejor?- preguntó mientras la cogia por la cintura y la ceñia a el.

-Si... gracias- contestó muy sonrojada.

Y permanecieron así, abrazados, sin decir nada, mirando el atardecer sobre el río. Ésta vez fue Akane la que los sacó de su mundo.

-Ranma, tengo hambre,¿volvemos?- preguntó.

-Claro- le sonrió, le ayudó a levantarse y de la mano volvieron juntos a la casa.

Ayí cenaron nuevamente con Ray y su esposo, estuvieron charlando y riendo mucho. Akane y Ranma les contaban historias de las que habían vivido juntos. Ray y su esposo estaban encantados de tenerlos ayí. Akane se sintió a un poco cansada y subió para darse una ducha. Al poco tiempo Ranma la siguió, se duchó, y al entrar en la habitación comtempló como su prometida dormia placidamente. Se tumbó en la cama, acarició su rostro y depositando un beso en su mejilla le dijo:

-Te quiero Akane, siento no tener el valor suficiente para decirtelo cuando estás despierta-

Y dicho ésto la abrazó, ciñiendola más a su cuerpo, disfrutando de su calidez y del dulce arona que desprendia de ella.

Akane abrió los ojos y vió como Ranma la abrazaba, como si jamás quisiese separarse de ella. Ese era el último día que pasarian ayí, mañana por la mañana irian de vuelta a Nerima. No quería irse, seguramente cuando volvieran a Nerima todo volveria a ser como antes, las peleas, las "otras prometidas", ya no irian juntos de la mano por la calle, ya no dormirian juntos y no le abrazaría de esa manera, eso le entristecía. No pudo evirar que una lágrima brotara de sus ojos y cayera sobre el rostro de Ranma, despertandolo.

-¿Akane?,¿estas llorando?- preguntó Ranma preocupado.

-No es nada- se secó las lágrimas-¿bajamos a desayunar?-

Ella intentó salir de la cama, pero Ranma la aferró más a él.

-¿Akane por qué llorabas?- preguntó muy serio.

Akane no pudo evitar contarle el motivo por el que lloraba, aun estaba bajo los efectos del hechizo.

_No llores por esa tontería, ya te dije que si querías no quedabamos aquí - dijo Ranma.

-Ya... pero no podemos, nuestros padres, la escuela...-

-Somos expertos de las artes marciales, no necesitamos ir a la escuela, y nuestros padres podriamos ir a visitarlos-

-Ya...-

-De todas formas Akane, no tiene porque volver a ser "todo como antes"- dijo sonrojado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó incredula Akane.

- Por ejemplo mis "supuestas prometidas", hablaré con ellas y les diré que no tendré nunca nada con ellas- dijo Ranma.

-¿En serio harias eso?-preguntó Akane asombrada.

-Claro- dijo sonrojado.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Akane.

-Pues por que a mi tampoco me hace gracia tenerlas detrás todo el día- dijo.

Akane pensó que era el momento, gracias al hechizo podría confesarle lo que sentía por el, porque sin el nunca tendría el valor suficiente, y Ranma tampoco.

-"Esta tarde en el claro, se lo diré"-pensó- vamos a desayunar, luego seguimos hablando Ranma- dijo Akane.

-OK-dijo Ranma.

Por la tarde una vez dejaron a Ray se fueron a una heladería a tomar un helado.

-Jjeje- reía Akane.

-¿De qué te ries?- preguntó Ranma curioso.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que es la primera vez que vas a comer un helado como chico?, ¿dónde quedó eso de que los helados son para las niñas?- dacía imitando su voz.

-¡Jeh! y lo son, pero ahora me apetece y no quiero convertirme en chica- dijo.

-Me parece bien, no opino igual que tu en que los helados solo son para las chicas,asi que me parece muy bien que te comas uno asi-

-¿A si?- preguntó extrañado.

-Si- le sonrió.

Cuando terminaron el helado, salieron de la heladería y como ya era constumbre caminaron juntos de la mano hasta llegar al claro cerca de río y se sentaron.

-Voy a echar de menos éste sitio- dijo Ranma.

-Yo también...-

-Podriamos venir de visita, Ray nos pidió que la visitaramos a menudo- decia Ranma.

-Estaria muy bien- dijo sonriendo.

Akane se acercó más a Ranma, éste le pasó el brazo por sus hombros y ella acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

-Ranma- le llamó.

-Dime-

-¿Me harias un favor?- preguntó Akane.

-Claro, dime-

-¿Recuerdas el motivo por el que me escapé de casa?-

-Si, por lo del hechizo de Shampoo, tranquila mañana dejará de hacerte efecto- dijo Ranma.

-Ran... Ranma,¿podrias...?- se acobardó.

-¿Podria?- preguntó él.

_¿Podrias preguntarme que fue lo que le contesté a Nabiki cuando me preguntó si estaba enamordada de ti?- dijo completamente sonrojada y mirandole directamente a los ojos.

Ranma entró en Shock, no podía creer lo que Akane le estaba pidiendo que hiciera.

-¿Es... estás segura?- preguntó incredulo.

-Si...-

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Porque creo que es la única manera de poder expresar lo que siento, no quiero volver a casa y que todo sea como antes- decía Akane con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ranma acarició el rostro de Akane, secó sus ojos, acarició sus labios, y mirandole fijamente le preguntó

-¿Akane, que crees que siento por ti?-

La pregunta le cogió a Akane por sorpresa.

-Bueno... pues no se...-

Ranma que miraba fíjamente a los ojos chocolates que tanto lo volvian loco, bajó su mirada, hacía los labios de Akane, y armandose de un valor que no sabía que tenía, al menos no antes de ésta semana pasada junto a ella, posó tímidamente sus labios sobre los de su prometida.

Akane no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, -"¿Será un sueño?"- se preguntaba, pero llevada por la magia del momento, subió sus manos para pasarlas por el cuello de Ranma y atraerlo más hacía ella, y así profundizar en el beso. Después de un rato se separaron, pero sin dejar de mirarse a lo ojos.

-A... Akane, yo yo te a...mo..¡TE AMO!- dijo al fin Ranma.

Akane no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Ranma se le había declarado y se habían besado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Akane no llores por favor, tampoco es una noticia tan mala,¿o si?- preguntó Ranma muy nervioso.

-No, tonto... lloro de felicidad-

-¿De felicidad?-

-Si- Akane abrazó a Ranma con todas sus fuerzas- yo, yo también te amo Ranma-dijo.

Cuando Ranma escuchó las palabras de Akane se separó un poco del abrazo para poder mirarla a los ojos. Y así se quedaron abrazados, besandose, durante horas.

A la mañana siguiente.

-OH Akane, Ranma prometed que volvereis- decía Ray.

-Claro- dijo Akane mientras abrazaba a la anciana- muchas gracias por todo, ha sido la mejor semana de mi vida, gracias-

-Lo mismo digo- decía Ranma mientras también abrazaba a Ray.

-Despidase de nuestra parte a su marido, es una pena que tuviera que trabajar desde tan temprano- dijo Akane.

-Claro que si, ya sabeis estaremos aquí para cuando querais-

-Gracias, adios Ray-dijeron al unisono.

Ranma y Akane andaron camino a la estación, cogieron el tren, se bajaron en Nerima y caminaron de la mano hacia su casa.

-Oie Ranma,¿cómo me encontrastes?- preguntó Akane.

-No lo se, por intuición supongo y me alegro de haberlo hecho- dijo sonriendo.

-Yo también- le sonrió.

-Oie Akane, voy a echar de menos dormir contigo- dijo un sonrojado Ranma.

-Yo también- se sonrojó-¿podrias entrar alguna noche por la ventana no?-

-Dalo por hecho- dijo.

Cuando llegaron al dojo su familia les estaban esperando, (habían llamado para decirles que llegarian), Soun los abrazaba llorando, todos estaban muy alegres de verlos de vuelta. Les contaron su viaje, omitiendo, claro, el noviazgo, aun no estaban preparados para enfrentarlos, era demasiado pronto.

Era de noche, todos dormian a excepción de Ranma y Akane, éste entraba por la ventana de ella.

-Te eché de menos- decía Akane mientras lo abrazaba.

-Y yo a tí- y comenzó a besarla.

Ya en la cama, abrazados.

-Mmmm Akane,¿cuándo volvemos a irnos de viaje?- preguntó Ranma.

-Jeje cuando quieras mi amor- dijo Akane.

-"Mi amor" que bien suena de tus labios Akane-

-Gra... gracias- dijo sonrojada-¿vamos a dormir?-

-Claro, buenas noches mi amor- dijo Ranma posando sus labios sobre los de ella.

-Buenas noches Ranma, te amo-

-Yo también te amo Akane-

Y así, en la oscuridad de la noche se quedaron dormidos, juntos, abrazados y enamorados.

FIN

OHHHH! que me emosiono yo solaaa jajaja xDD dios a veces odio a Rumiko por lo que nos hizo, pero por otro lado le quiero porque si no fuera por ella nunca hubiesemos conocido a estos dos, en fin... xDD

Pero hay algo que tengo muy claro, se que Rumiko hace muy buenas historias, pero no les gusta acabarlas, pasó con Ranma, con Lum (tb tiene un final raro, bueno almenos hubo beso), con Inuyasha tb (menos mal que decidió ponerle fin al final), asique juro solemnemente que aunque me encantan las obras de Rumiko, no piendo ver nada nuevo de ella hasta que no le ponga punto final a Ranma, porque los fans nos lo merecemos, compramos el manga, el anime, escribimos fics para que no se olviden los personajes, para seguir manteniendo vivos a Ranma, Akane y el resto, y bueno porque ellos también se lo merece, los personajes de Ranma 1/2 se lo merecen, sobretodo sus protas, Ranma y Akane. En fin, ahi queda dicho yo por mi parte hasta que no termine Ranma, no pienso engancharme a ninguna serie más de Rumiko, lo siento.

Y después del discursito jiji espero que les haya gustado y dejarme las opiniones, y muchas gracias por los que opinaron en mis otras obras ^^ anima mucho.

En fin, nos leemos en la próxima :)


End file.
